Duplicated
by WishingFeather
Summary: Tsuna's life was never normal ever since Reborn came in. Then, the world gave him the middle finger and decided to add in a clone of himself and the Supernatural. (One and Two rewrite)
1. Target 1: Sawada Natsushiyo

**this is the rewritten version of _one and two_. i dropped it as tbh i never had a direction of where it will go. even if it was only one chapter, i was pretty much unsatisfied with it. yes, i rewrote it instead of editing it cause mama raised a coward**.

**if there are mistakes, well blame me cause i can't make function properly.**

**as of now, i know where it is going. this is set ****in the _daily life arc _****before the ****_kokuyo arc._**

**i also removed every romantic feelings (like tsuna's love for kyoko and haru's love for tsuna) cause i didn't want this to be romance-centred. but then again, you can say that they're still there since it won't mention them.**

\--Duplicated--

Sawada Tsunayoshi wanted to live a normal life. But the world said no.

It all started with a baby named Reborn came and barged into his life and claimed to be a hitman and his home tutor. From there, he had many _not-so-normal _people in his life.

And now, another one barged into his life. One that looks like him.

How did this happen again?

\--Duplicated--

The day was normal for the first part. Well, as normal as it can be. It was after school that it was getting weird.

First, Reborn didn't greet him with some weapon that will put his life in great danger. Apparently, he was busy with Mafia stuff that Tsuna didn't care about.

Tsuna happily rejoice that fact and quickly grabbed a manga that he hasn't read for a while thanks to Reborn.

(He was also so happy that he didn't notice that faint ringing of his intuition. He quickly learns to _never _ignore that.)

\--Duplicated--

Oh.

_Oh._

The assassin smirks. This is Vongola Decimo? He looks like some weak brat! Also, he let himself out in the open! Tch, this will be easy!

His boss had a grudge on Vongola for a long time and wanted revenge. He dun' know what it was, he's jus' here for the money. And what's a better revenge than killing the heir of the biggest Famiglia and see it crumble down to pieces?

His boss gave him a gun that had one bullet. The bullet is very deadly as it has a very deadly poison that, as of now, has no cure. Its gruesome effects come in quickly. His boss also said to have a backup plan in case it fails, but nah. He got a nice aim and what's Vongola Decimo gon' do? He's probably just some brat who got pampered all day ever since he was born! Look at him, he's literally reading sum' shitty manga without a care in his life!

The assassin aims and shoots. That probably took him out. He takes a look at what he done and...huh?

Vongola Decimo looks like he's asleep! Shit! He then sees a random boy get summoned in the room outta' nowhere. The boy had- what the fuck. He sees the other boy's features change into a similar appearance of that Vongola brat.

It then clicks. Fuck, it's the Soul Bond bullet! Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! He should have listened!

He didn't care no more. Fuck the money! Fuck everything! He promptly ran off to who-knows-where, leaving a Sawada Tsunayoshi and his confused clone.

\--Duplicated--

Tsuna woke up. He felt like he got hit by Reborn again. He rubs the back of his head and looks up to see a person who looks like him and was confus-

Wait-! A person that looks like him?!

"Hie!! Why is there a person that looks like me?!" he shrieked and that was met by his clone confused question.

"Looks like you?! What do you mean?!"

"Go and look at a mirror! Wait, just come with me." Tsuna leads his clone to the bathroom to look at his self.

"Holy _shit_." the clone says, because as they both looked at the mirror, it looks like they are seeing a pair of identical twins. Well, save for the fact that instead of wide brown eyes, the clone had gray eyes that were a bit narrowed. Both of their hair are the same shade of brown, but the other's faded into blonde at the end.

"H-how did this happen..?" Tsuna asks. "Ah, yeah that I know. I'll explain later because I need to know who you are."

"Ah, right. Let's go to my room, then." the two boys go in Tsuna's room before he introduces himself.

"Uhm, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna. I am 14 years old... And uhh, you are..?"

"If you are Sawada Tsunayoshi... Then, I am Sawada Natsushiyo, or Natsu." the clone -Natsushiyo or Natsu- introduced himself.

"Eh? Sawada Natsushiyo? Why not your real name?" Tsuna asks Natsu.

"Well, I don't want to give out my actual name, for personal reasons. And I decided to name myself after you. I switched the syllables of Tsu-na to make Na-tsu and Yo-shi to Shi-yo. Then, I put them together." Natsu explained.

"Okay, then... So will you explain about what happened now or...?"

"Ah, right. I'll explain then."

Namimori Rumors!

I heard that the assassin's boss is very petty. He once held a grudge over someone for so long because they did not like one of his interior decorations that he personally decorated!


	2. Target 2: Soul Bond

**soul bonding isn't really romantic. even if the name suggests so. if it seems romantic for you, then you might have read too much soulmate au fanfics, like me.** **also, natsu's blond part of his hair is the same shade of giotto's hair.** **personalities are hard idk if a character is ooc or not lmao.**

\--Duplicated--

"Okay, so first. Congrats, you have successfully Soul Bonded. Your partner is me." Natsu starts off.

"Eh? Soul Bonded?" Tsuna asks.

"Yep, that's what happened. Here's what I think happened. It was most likely a failed assassination attempt. Seeing as I saw some guy with a gun that was aimed at you. The bullet was probably something to make Soul Bonding faster because it is a very long process. We probably were Soul Bonded as I was the nearest Supernatural Being to you."

"Supernatural Being..?" asks Tsuna, in which Natsu justs nods. "I'll get on to that later."

"Soul Bonding is a process of where two beings would bond their souls. In other words, a part of my soul is with you and vice versa. And with that, a side effect would be sharing similarities, like how I got your appearance. Though, I'm not really sure if you'll be getting anything from me. I'm guessing that the bullet was never been tested and has a chance of being a failed experiment. Soul Bonding used to be very well-known but it is rarely done nowadays.

It usually has one human and one Supernatural Being. It is advisable for it to stay like that. As for a Supernatural Being to bond with another, it would tire both parties mentally and physically. Each time they use their Supernatural properties like their powers, it would tire both of them. It is also not advisable to have a human to Soul Bond with one another human as it would hurt them for reasons unknown."

"You got all of that?" Natsu asks the other boy. "Y-yeah... I think so." Tsuna says, processing the information dump.

"You're a Supernatural Being, right? So what are you?" asks Tsuna.

"Ah, right. I have no problem showing you." Natsu says. Then, a wing withdraws from Natsu's left side. It was big and its color was dull, a bit gray instead of the pure white color of the wings of Angels.

"O-one wing?" Natsu smiles at Tsuna's confusion, "Yeah, but I won't tell you the reason, though."

"I'll explain what I am. I am an Angel...kind of. Power is everything in the Supernatural community. There is a category in the community, the Liberos Metit*. Basically those who had died as human before.

In the Liberos Metit, there are the Demons, Fallen Angels, Angels and Rising Demons. The most powerful out of the four are the Angels, followed by the Demons, then the Rising Demons and the weakest out of the four, Fallen Angels.

I think you know what Angels and Demons are, right? They are pretty popular, I heard."

Tsuna nods at Natsu's question. Natsu then resumes to his explainations.

"Rising Demons are Demons who used to be bad, but for whatever reason, became good. Though, I heard that there are some who were always Rising Demons ever since they died.

Fallen Angels are the opposite of Rising Demons, Angels who were good, but got tainted. Like Rising Demons, there were some who were always Fallen Angels from the start.

I fall somewhere in the category of Angels or Fallen Angels."

"Eh? Don't you know whether if you're an Angel or a Fallen Angel?"

"I mean, ever since I died my wings were always like this shade. It wasn't pure white like the Angels but they weren't pitch black like the Fallen Angels." explained Natsu with a shrug.

"Ah, quick question. Are you in the Mafia of perhaps know someone in the Mafia?" Natsu asks out of the blue.

"Eh?"

"Sorry, it's just that you look like someone well-known in the Mafia."

"Uhm, yeah I am in it. I'm guessing that you are also in it, right?" Tsuna asks. _'And just as I thought I met someone normal! Most of the people I know are in the Mafia!'_

"Nice. If you don't mind me asking, are you a hitman, then?" Natsu asks.

"No... I will be a Mafia boss." _'-of the biggest Famiglia! I never wanted to be one!' _Tsuna shrieks in his mind.

"Eh, I don't think anyone want to be in the Mafia. And if they do, then they might be some weird fangirl or something." Natsu says with a nonchalant shrug.

Natsu sees Tsuna's confused face, "Ehh?! Mind-reading actually exists?! Does that mean Reborn can actually read minds?!"

_'The World's Greatest Hitman is here? He did say that he 'will' be a Mafia boss, then the Sun Arcobaleno must be here to train him. I heard that he did train Cavallone's tenth boss.'_

"Eh..? Oh, no. It's just your thought was noisy to the point I could hear it. It's because of the Soul Bond. Most of your thoughts will not be heard, don't worry. But, if it's noisy enough, I could hear it and vice versa. Basically, we can communicate telepathically by shouting in our minds or something."

"Oh..Ah! How will I explain this to Reborn?! How can I even explain it to Okaa-san?!" Tsuna panics. His panicking stops when Natsu placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, I got a great idea." Natsu assures the other, having his wing hidden.

Tsuna's worried face changed into a hopeful one, "Really? What is it, then?"

"Don't. I'll hide. And you don't have to worry." Natsu says with his other hand forming a thumbs-up.

Tsuna sweatdrops, "Eh? That's the best idea you have?!"

"Hey, you don't have a better one. Besides, even if Reborn is The World's Greatest Hitman, he is still human. I don't think he can beat the Supernatural. There may be a book or so in the Library that can help me conceal my presence from others except you." Natsu explains, in which Tsuna nods to.

"Anyways, can I stay here, Primo-san?" Natsu says.

"Primo-san...? Uh, sure. You can stay here." Tsuna says, already accepting his new nickname as he is already used to it.

Tsuna sighs, another weirdo who's in the Mafia barged into his life once again. Then again, should he be suprised at this point.

**_Liberos Metit - translates into 'Reaper's children in Latin, or so I think._**

Namimori Rumors!

I heard that in Natsu's past life, his eyes weren't gray. Some even said that he had heterochromia! I wonder what color his eyes were...


	3. Target 3: Observing The Vongola!

**omg i finally have a story that has more than 1 chapter?? impossible! also, i'm doing this cause there's no school cause of something, enjoy it while it lasts.** **i am a dumb bitch, too.**** i'm giving ya'll a double update lmao.**

\--Duplicated--

"Hie! Reborn! Why did you wake me up using a mallet?!" Natsu hears Primo-san shriek as soon as he wakes up.

How the fuck is his mom oblivious to this?

As of now, Natsu had completely concealed his presence. No one except for Primo-san can see, hear or know that he's here. It feels pretty good to know that the World's Greatest Hitman can't detect you even if you're clearly there.

"Dame-Tsuna, you should hurry. You'll be late." the infant says as he went downstairs. Primo-san looks at the time, and sees that he is indeed late.

"Hie! Hibari-san is going to kill me!" he says as he rushes out of the room to get ready. Speaking of his room, it is a bit messy. Maybe he should clean it while Primo-san is getting ready.

(And Natsu promptly cleaned the room while Tsuna hurried in the bathroom. Once Reborn went into the room to check on Tsuna, he saw a much more tidy room. Huh, but Tsuna is still in the shower.

Seeing that Tsuna wasn't there, he went back down to eat Tsuna's food.)

\--Duplicated--

Tsuna put on his clothes. He then looked around to his cleaner room. "Natsu, did you do this?", he found the other in his bed reading one of his mangas.

"Yep. Damn, actually this is a good manga. Also, Primo-san, I'll be accompanying you since I got nothing to do." Natsu says, after putting a bookmark on the page he was reading and put the manga back.

Tsuna nods and Natsu follows him downstairs where chaos was happening.

"Gyahahaha! Lambo-san finished his food before Dame-Tsuna!" Lambo says loudly and obnoxiously, basically pissing everyone in the house off except for Nana.

"Lambo! More quiet, please!" I-pin scolds the other child in broken Japanese. This aggregate the other, "Gupyaa! Lambo-san will do whatever he wants, tail-head!" The two children started chasing each other.

"Lambo! I-pin!" Tsuna shouts. His mother simply smiles at the two, "Ara ara, aren't they so energetic in the morning?"

Lambo? As in Lambo Bovino? And isn't the Chinese girl, I-pin in the Mafia or so? How is Sawada Nana oblivious to this?!

Tsuna just sighs and sits down to eat his breakfast. Natsu sees Reborn getting fed by a pinkish-purple haired woman. She looked a bit familiar... Ah, right! Poison Scorpion Bianchi who's related to Smokin' Bomb Hayato.

Everyone in this house is in the Mafia!! How does Nana not know this?! At this point, thesauruses and dictionaries are lying because Sawada Nana is the meaning of oblivious!

"Eh?! Reborn, why did you eat my food?!" Tsuna shouted at the infant, who ignored him. Ah, since Natsu and Tsuna are Soul Bonded, he might feel his hunger later. Natsu took note of that and looked for something that Tsuna can eat on the way. He found a sandwich and stole it.

"You should go, Baka-Tsuna. You will be late." Reborn said and got a reply of "So mean!" from Tsuna.

As Tsuna went out the door, Natsu tapped his shoulder, "Hey, I managed to steal a sandwich. Go and eat this. Since we are Soul Bonded, I have a chance of feeling your hunger later, which I don't want."

(Reborn once saw the sandwich. Then minutes later, it wasn't there. Huh.)

Tsuna takes the sandwich with a grateful smile. "Ittekimasu!" he waves goodbye, in which his mother replies with a cheerful, "Itterasshai!"

Natsu sees Tsuna wave hello to a group of people, probably his friends.

"Good morning, Juudaime!" enthusiastically greets a boy with silver hair and a cigarette.

"Haha! Yo, Tsuna!" waves a tall boy with tan skin. The silveret seemed pissed off by this, "Don't greet Juudaime so informally!" The tall boy just laughed it away.

"This...happens on the daily...?" Natsu asks Tsuna who took a bite of his sandwich.

_'Yeah... I got used to it.' _Tsuna answers telepathically.

"Huh."

"Hiee!! Guys, we're going to be late!!" Tsuna shrieks and ran in which the others followed them.

There, at the school's gate, Natsu saw a raven-haired prefect. There's something about him that made him think that he saw him before, the same with the others.

\--Duplicated--

Natsu stood beside Tsuna's place during class, occasionally sitting on the floor. To be honest, the lesson would be something worth listening to _if _the teacher wasn't a dick to Tsuna and _Tsuna only._ The other students -except for his friends- aren't even better!

Oh god, finally! Lunch is here! Natsu felt suffocated with how Primo-san was getting treated.

"Yo, Primo-san. Are you always treated like that?" Natsu asks while he stretches his arms.

_'Well... Yeah..' _Tsuna admits. Natsu slightly narrows his gray eyes, "Can't you fight back?"

_'...I don't think I can. They'll probably report me and since the teachers hate me, they'll side with them.'_

Natsu was silent for awhile. Tsuna can see a devilish smirk on Natsu's face, _'Natsu... W-what's with that face?'_ Tsuna can practically see two demon horns on Natsu's head even if he is an Angel or a Fallen Angel.

"Hey, _Tsuna_," Natsu calls Tsuna by his name for the first time, "I never really liked people who hurt others for no reason. Mind if I have a _little chat_ with them, _Primo-san_?~"

Tsuna widens his eyes as he goes up to the rooftop, Natsu follows after, _'No! Don't try hurting anyone!'_ Natsu huffs, "Hey, an eye for an eye. They hurted you so in return, they'll get hurt. That's how it is."

_'Natsu, no.' _

"Hello, Juudaime!" the silveret greets Primo-san. "Yo, Tsuna!" cheerfully greets the tall male. Natsu sees two other girls. "Hello, Tsuna-kun!" greets a sweet voice from the one with short, orange hair. The one with long, wavy, black hair waves a hand in greeting. A male with white hair greets him loudly, "Sawada! Hello to the extreme!"

Primo-san smiles and greets them in return. "Sawada!" shouts the one white hair, "Join the boxing club to the extreme!"

"O-onii-san.." Primo-san sweatdrops.

"Turf top! Don't yell so loud!" the silve- -oh, wait. Natsu recognizes him as Smokin' Bomb Hayato or Gokudera Hayato- scolds the most likely boxer.

"Maa maa, calm down, Gokudera." the tall one tries to calm Dynamite-san but it didn't work.

"Shut up, Baseball Idiot!" Dynamite-san shouts at the apparently baseball player. Natsu decides to call him Baseball-kun. He also decided to call the one with white hair 'Boxing-san'.

"E-everyone..." Primo-san says.

"Tch, it's so noisy. I'll go and eat somewhere else." the one with black hair said, before exiting the rooftop.

"Wait, Hana-chan! Oh... She left.." the one with orange hair called out.

"Right, Primo-san, who are these people?" Natsu asks.

_'Oh, right. The one who just left is Kurokawa Hana. The one with silver hair is Gokudera Hayato. The one with black hair is Yamamoto Takeshi. The girl with orange hair is Sasagawa Kyoko. And the one with white hair is Kyoko-chan's brother, Sasagawa Ryohei.__' _Tsuna introduces telepathically as he opens his bento box.

"Wait, hold on. They're related?!" Natsu asks, referring to Kyoko and Ryohei.

_'That's what I also asked...'_ Tsuna sweatdrops.

"Ciaossu." Reborn, Hitman-san as Natsu named him, popped out of nowhere.

"Reborn!"

"Reborn-san!"

"Kid!"

"Oh wow, let me join in... Hitman-san!" Natsu says in fake suprise.

_'Hitman-san..? I guess it fits.' _Tsuna says telepathically.

"Thanks, I made it."

Reborn looks at Tsuna's left side, where Natsu coincidentally was. He doesn't know why, but he feels...odd about that. As if something is telling him something.

Natsu caught on to that, "Damn... I see why he is the greatest hitman. I think he might have slightly sensed me."

Reborn then ignored it and went to eat a part of Tsuna's bento. Natsu sighed at that.

"Reborn! That was mine!" Tsuna angrily shouted at the infant.

"Well, too bad that you left it unattended. A Mafia boss should always be prepared." Reborn says as he continued to eat the bento.

"Reborn!" Tsuna shouted in annoyance.

"Hey, Primo-san. I can just steal some food from the store. You want anything specific?" Natsu offered in which Tsuna just sweatdropped at.

_'No need, Natsu.'_

"If you say so."

All daily chaos happened as usual until they heard the bell ring. Natsu groaned, back to Primo-san being treated like shit.

\--Duplicated--

School was done and they all went home. They were greeted to the usual chaos.

"Hie! Reborn! What kind of tutor shoots their student when they get an answer wrong?!" Tsuna tries to dodge every bullet Reborn was firing.

"Well, I exist." Reborn nonchalantly answers as he continues shooting.

_'And Natsu! Can't you help me?! Reborn will kill me one day!' _Tsuna calls out for Natsu.

Natsu flips a page in the manga as he lounges in Tsuna's bed, "Sorry, Primo-san. I can't interact with other humans other than you or else I'll get caught. Besides, Reborn won't kill you. Or else he would fail his missions. He doesn't like failure."

"Hiiee!!!"

Natsu flips a page in the manga, damn the story is pretty uniqu- Wait, a cliffhanger?!

Namimori Rumors!

I heard that the manga Natsu was reading is called _"The Pages Wrote Your Fate". _I heard that it was about a boy who found a book that kept predicting his future. How interesting!

I also heard that it is Tsuna's second favourite manga and Natsu's current favourite manga!


	4. Target 4: The Snow Fairy's Rage!

**kind of running out of fillers... i'm doing the _daily life arc _as i want tsuna and natsu to bond and get close before it gets real juicy**.

**also i introduce you to a new arc. the _Snow Fairy Quest Arc._ oc overload.**

* * *

New Arc: Snow Fairy Quest Arc

"-imo-san! -rimo-san! Primo-san!" Tsuna wakes up to Natsu shaking and calling him.

"Eh, Natsu? Reborn didn't wake me up?" Tsuna takes note of the baby's presence not here.

"Yep, I heard that he went on an important mission that Vongola Nono-san sent. I think he won't be here for a while." Natsu explains. Natsu then sees Tsuna's eyes sparkle in joy.

"Really?!"

"Yep! Since he's not here and it's the weekends, I decided to take you on an adventure."

Tsuna's face pales as soon as he heard that, remembering the times Reborn said they were going on a _fun trip_ but ended up having him traumatized.

"Relax! It won't hurt you," Tsuna releases a relieved sigh, "-if we are careful and not encounter bad people."

"Eh?! Natsu!" Tsuna shouted, having flashbacks about Reborn.

"Relax! Relax! I'll make sure that won't happen." Natsu reassures the other.

Natsu gives a glass that some deep red liquid in it. "Here, drink this first."

And Tsuna exactly does that, he drank it until the glass was empty. It tastes...weird. Tsuna couldn't put it in words.

"Wha... What is this?" Tsuna sticks his toungue out, trying to get rid off of the weird taste.

"That was your blood." Natsu says nonchalantly.

"Eh?! Why did you make... m-me..." Tsuna felt drowsy, he then gave in and slept.

"That was so you can have entrance." Natsu supposedly told Tsuna, who passed out.

* * *

Tsuna blinks for a moment. He then saw Natsu with his wing out.

"Natsu! Why did you make me drink my own blood?!"

Natsu just shushed him, "Well, technically it wasn't your blood. I added a bit of mine, too. I got it while you were asleep. Also, I did is so that you can enter here."

"Huh?"

Natsu just sighs, "Look around."

Tsuna exactly did that. He then realized how the sky was pink and the grass they were on was blue. He sees many trees in pastel colors.

"Hie!! Where are we?!"

"The Supernatural Realm. Right now, we are at the Forest of the Elemental Fairies. I have two quick tips for you here:

1.) Don't give out your real name. You'll never know if one can be trusted. If you are sure that they can be trusted, that's the time you can do so.

2.) Never reveal the fact that you are human. Some don't really like humans and will curse any human they see.

And that's all. Do stick to rules."

"O-okay, then."

"Also, the blood was tampered a bit by me because humans can't enter the Supernatural Realm. So now, your body can tollerate the Supernatural Realm and you will see the Supernatural Beings wandering around back in the Human Realm."

The two boys hears footsteps. They look at their right side to see a boy literally emerge from one of the shadows of the trees.

The boy had black hair that faded into white at the end. He had wolf ears and tail. His eyes were a bit sharp, similar but not the same to Natsu's, and were deep green. He wore casual clothes consisting of a dark blue long-sleeved shirt and pants.

"Hello? Snow Fairy? Kinda forgot your name but remember me yesterday? Sorry for making you upset. I came here as you asked. Where are you?" he calls out in English. He then sees two identical looking boys.

"Oh, there are others in the Forest of the Elemental Fairies. Okay, I know we just met but I need your help." he asks desperately.

"Eh?" both Natsu and Tsuna said at the same time. Natsu was confused about his request and Tsuna was confused about what he was saying. Tsuna could only pick up a few words thanks to Reborn's tortu- tutoring.

"I very much messed up. You agree, right? Great! I'll introduce myself. Just call me Phantom." The boy -Phantom- said, not giving the other two a chance to answer."

"O-okay... I'm Yeou-dal and he's Sora." Natsu introduces them by fake names in English with an accent. "Also, do you speak Japanese?"

Phantom nods, Natsu switches back to Japanese, "Good. Speaking in English sucks."

"Great! Okay, so I kinda pissed off a Snow Fairy, who also is very extra salty. So she told me to come here. But, I think she wants to curse me or something so please help."

_'Hey, Natsu. Didn't you say that you'll make sure that we would avoid any harm?'_, Natsu nods at that, _'Then what is this?!'_ Tsuna asks telepathically so that Phantom won't hear them.

_'I did but this guy gave us no choice! Besides, I don't think he's a threat to us.'_ Natsu answers back.

"You are looking for a Snow Fairy, right? They are pretty rare, how does she look like?" Natsu asks Phantom.

"She had white hair that was tied into a high bun. She had a tiara on her head. Blue eyes, pale skin and was wearing fancy clothes." Phantom described her.

"And very tiny, probably like your heights." Phantom continued, succesfully irritating Natsu. Tsuna just sweatdrops.

"Are you saying that I'm tiny?!" a tick mark appears on Natsu.

"What? Just saying. You're basically up till somewhere at my neck, Yeou-dal." Phanyom continues, one of his hands comparing their heights.

"I think we should continue on trying to solve the problem instead of making a new one..." Tsuna says.

"Wow, you're tollerable. I wouldn't think that you two would be brothers if you two don't look alike." Phantom says.

"Brothers..? Ah, no-" Tsuna gets cut off by Natsu, "You got a problem with that?"

_'Natsu, we aren't even blood-related!'_

_'Just roll with it, Primo-san. We can't tell anything about our backgrounds. Basically, Phantom's stupid for_ _trusting us. But then again, I'm not the one for backstabbing so let's roll with it.'_

Tsuna sighs at that.

"Nah. Also, the Snow Fairy isn't here. Considering how she talked like she was a queen or something, she probably has a castle and is probably there." Phantom says, his black wolf ears were slightly downwards and his deep green eyes were looking at the blue grass.

"Do you know where it is?" Tsuna asks.

"Of course, not." Phantom replies.

Natsu seems very done with Phantom's shit and seemingly close to stabbing his kneecaps.

* * *

"Excuse me, do you know if there is a Snow Fairy's castle? If you do, do you know where it is?" Tsuna asks a child with one eye. The child looks at him silently and disappeared.

Tsuna sighs, "No one's answering me." He looks at the other two. Natsu's brown-to-blonde hair was messier and was dirty. His grey eyes showed tiredness. Phantom, meanwhile, was trying to fix his black-to-white hair that got messier. There was a scratch near one of his green eyes.

"How come Sora's the only one that's not messed up?!" Phantom complained.

"He's not the one to take risks and blindly barge into a cave that had a weird ass tentacle monster, dumb bitch." Natsu says, smacking Phantom.

"Hey! You were the one who climbed the highest mountain nearby to reach a low cloud just to ask about the Snow Fairy!" Phantom retorted back.

"G-guys..." Tsuna tries to stop them.

"H-hello..?" the three hears a soft and sweet voice. They turn around and see a Summer Fairy.

"Huh..?"

"I heard that... y-you were looking for a Wint-Snow Fairy... that lives in a castle." she continues.

"Y-yeah... We are." Tsuna says.

"I-I can give you som-the directions to go there." she says.

"B-before that, y-you need- I can fix you up. You all s-seem very messy.. Th-that is if you want..."

Tsuna smiles, "Sure!"

* * *

The Summer Fairy gave them the directions, gave them new clothes and let them bathe in the rivers.

The three thanked her and went to the castle, following the directions the Fairy gave.

"Hey, Phantom, what did you do to piss off that Snow Fairy?" Natsu asks, wearing a black-and-white striped shirt under a dull red jacket cloak with long sleeves, the left sleeve was rolled up to his elbow while the other sleeve's end was giving him a sweater paw. He wore pants that were cuffed and red shoes.

"I was making comments that somehow pissed her off. Doesn't she know I was joking? Geez..." Phantom rolled his eyes, remembering the Snow Fairy. His new clothes consisting a blue hoodie, a very dark purple shirt and pants.

"Pff, of course you would do that. You're just annoying in general." Natsu rolled his eyes.

"I would kill you but you might be useful later." Phantom says, very annoyed.

"Guys... No need to fight.." Tsuna sweatdrops at their antics. He was wearing a light brown shirt paired with an orange jacket and some pants.

After awhile, they reach the castle. It was silver and big. It was decorated with gems and expensive silk cloth.

"Well, that's one way to flex..." Natsu says, looking at how the castle just screamed royalty.

* * *

"Hah?! You actually came!" the Fairy's voice was high-pitched and haughty. She was seated at a big throne. The inside of the castle was as magnificent as the outside.

"And you also brought your friends! They might as well be as foolish as you!" this statement made Natsu annoyed and Tsuna look down.

"H-hey... What I said was just a joke.. Just forgive me." Phantom explains with a small stutter.

"Also, you're pretty dramatic. Did you really summon him and threaten to curse him over some joke? I might not like this dog but what the fuck." Natsu added in, irritating the Fairy.

"Y-yeou-dal.."

"Tch, I'll forgive you damn brats-"

"I didn't do anything wrong..." Tsuna cuts off the Fairy, who grew more irritated.

"Well, now you just did! How dare you cut me off!!" she boomed.

She clears her throat, "Again, I'll forgive you damn brats if you follow my request." this made the three pay more attention.

"You must gather 7 feathers from 7 diferent phoenixes, each of different Flames. Get the scales of the prettiest mermaid. And give me the rare Flower of Luck."

"Eh? Isn't that-" Phantom asks but gets cut off by the Snow Fairy.

"Either that or I'll curse you all into frogs!!!"

"Frogs? Isn't that cliche?" Natsu asks, the fairy got more irritated.

"Also, why do you have such a big throne? You're so tiny-" Natsu adds on, Tsuna tries to get him to shut up but the fairy lost all her patience."

_"GUARDS!! KICK THEM OUT OF THE CASTLE!!!"_

As the three were kicked out, the only thing Natsu said was, "Well, shit."

Namimori Rumors!

I heard that the Summer Fairy from earlier and the Snow Fairy are actually sisters! I would have never knew! The Fairies are so different, though!


	5. Target 5: The Sun Phoenix's Village!

**ah, fuck school.** **at least my school had a bit of a lockdown. oof.** **i also stole the dying will flames explanation from the reborn wiki, lmao. natsu can be very thorough with explanations.** **but i was too lazy to continue it and this rlly needs to be publsihed.**

* * *

The three were wandering around aimlessly trying to find a phoenix. They all agreed to gather the feathers first.

They also bought a bag that had a jar for the feathers, a ziplock bag for the scales and a glass case for the flower inside it. All items were paid by Phantom (caused by Natsu threatening to break his joints. But that wasn't important.) and are currently carried by Tsuna.

Phantom groans, "Does she really expects us to get phoenix feathers?! Phoenixes out of normal flames are rare enough, but we have to get feathers from phoenixes_ with Dying Will Flames__?!__" _

"Dying Will Flames..?" Tsuna asks, haven't heard of it yet.

_'Didn't Hitman-san teach you about Flames already, Primo-san?' _Natsu asks.

_'Not yet, I guess. What even are they?'_

"Wait, you don't know what Flames are? Every Being knows about that!" Phantom exclaims.

"Ah, excuse him. He hadn't been exposed to Flames before and has recently joined the Supernatural community." Natsu lied smoothly.

"Huh, I guess that would explain that. I would explain but I'm too lazy."

Natsu sighs, _this lazy and irritating piece of shit._

"Okay, since Phantom, _my love_," Phantom cringes at that as Natsu says it with such sarcasm and poison, "-is a lazy piece of shit. I'll explain it to you."

"Dying Will Flames are also known as Deathperation Flames. They are high-density forms of energy that is reformed by one's own life-force. It actually resonates with one's emotions, so they are described as a type battle aura as they are usually used in fighting.

There are many types of Flames, but the commonly used ones are the Flames of the Sky. Do keep in mind that they aren't the only types of Flames.

As the titles suggests, they are named are the sky and its elements. There is the Sky itself, Storm, Rain, Sun, Lightning, Cloud and Mist. They all have different chracteristics and properties.

The Sky Flame is orange. It is usually described as warm and accepting. The characteristic of it is Harmony.

The Storm Flame is red. It is described as the one who rages and destroy anything in its path. Its characteristic is disintegration.

The Rain Flame is blue. It actually is kinda water-y. It usually calms down people or make them sleepy.

The Sun Flame-", Natsu explains what they are and continues introduces the Dying Will Flames of the Sky.

* * *

_'Dying Will...' _Tsuna thought. The word was strangely familiar to him. Wait...

_"REBORN!! I'll ask to be friends with Sasagawa Kyoko with my dying will!!" Tsuna shouts as he runs to Kyoko with nothing on but his boxers._

_"REBORN!!", Tsuna shouts, "I'll put out the fuses with my dying will!!!" Tsuna defuses all the dynamites that came from the other boy, Gokudera Hayato._

_'Of course!' _Tsuna thought, _'It's always connected to the Mafia and Reborn!__'_

"Ah, and humans who can weild Flames are usually involved with the Mafia. But it is an ordinary thing here with the Supernatural, Sora." Natsu added.

Before Tsuna can reply, Phantom noticed a village nearby, "Yo, Yeou-dal, Sora. Why don't we rest a bit there? We have been walking around for hours."

There was silence, as if both were judging him for wanting to rest. The wolf hybrid was going to explain himself when Natsu finally replied.

"Of-fucking-course!! You think we are going to reject a heavenly offer?! Let's go!" Natsu drags Phantom by the hand as Tsuna follows them.

"Hey! Of course, I'll ask! I'm a decent and polite Being, after all!" Phantom says as he was dragged.

"Polite, huh..." Tsuna sweat-drops. _'As if you weren't teasing Natsu the whole time!' _Tsuna shouted internally.

Before the three could enter, the three were stopped by a somewhat-transparent and yellow barcade at the entrance.

"What?" they all said at the same time.

There was blinding light, and then a yellow phoenix appeared.

"A Sun phoenix!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Stop. You are not to enter a territory protected by a me." it did not open its mouth to talk, yet there was a voice.

"Territory? Ah!"

"We are very sorry! We did not know that this place was under your protection," Natsu bowed respectfully.

"Actually, we would actually like to have one of your feathers. What could we do in exchange of one of your feathers?" Natsu continued.

The phoenix was silent, as if weighing the pros and cons of the situation. After a while, it spoke, "You can guard this village for a week. There has been an...increase of chaos here recently. We will provide shelter and other necessities for you."

The three brightened up at that. The thin layer of yellow light was gone and the boys were let in. The village was spacious and seemed relatively peaceful. The three boys couldn't see any potential suspect for any chaos. Actually, they don't see any chaos. They all concluded that the one responsible for it would most like appear later.

Moments later, Tsuna, Natsu and Phantom found themselves in a very cozy house. It wasn't too spacious nor too cramped. It was perfect for a bunch of teenagers who got stuck into a mess. That itself...isn't something you'll see normally, to say the least.

Natsu jogged up the stairs and busted the door of one of the rooms open. He found a very comfy bed and flopped on it. Phantom, meanwhile, took his time to go up and chose a room next to Natsu.

That left Tsuna downstairs. Tsuna sighed as he sets the bag on a table.

What had he got into?


End file.
